witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaer Morhen
Kaer Morhen is an old keep where the witchers used to be trained. The name is a corruption of the Old Speech Caer a'Muirehen, which means Old Sea Keep. It is located in the mountains of the kingdom of Kaedwen. In the old times, witchers were mutated and trained here, but fanatics that considered witchers an abomination attacked the tower and killed most of the teachers. Currently only Vesemir lives in the keep, although some other witchers sometimes rest here between their assignments, often during the winter. Years ago a horde of fanatics, their hatred incited by various publications defamatory to witchers, laid siege to Kaer Morhen. The mob would not have captured the fortress nor later laid it to ruin without the help of mages. Practically all those who were in the Old Sea Fortress during the assault perished. From among those witchers who called Kaer Morhen home, only a few survived the massacre, merely because they were out on their Paths at the time. The bones of the dead remain at the bottom of the moat surrounding the stronghold, left there as a reminder of the massacre that was born from hatred directed against changelings. Kaer Morhen is an inaccessible mountain stronghold which had been the headquarters of the witchers' guild for centuries. The name comes from the language of the elves - the original Caer a'Muirehen translates into Old Sea Fortress. The castle's time of greatness has passed, the battlements and moat have deteriorated, and a cold wind blows through the spacious halls. Currently only a handful of witchers live here, but once many young boys underwent gruesome training along the infamous "Gauntlet" near Kaer Morhen. * The game's prologue is set in Kaer Morhen. Major Landmarks * Courtyard * Ground floor (1st floor for North Americans) ** Kitchen ** Dining hall * First floor (2nd floor for North Americans) ** Evening hall ** Library ** Armory ** West hall * Upper floor ** Triss' room * Basement ** Witchers' laboratory ** Circle of Whispering Stones Destinations from here * In ''The Witcher'' it is not possible to exit Kaer Morhen except when finishing the Prologue, and even then, it is achieved via a cut scene (Leo's funeral / Geralt and Triss' first parting). Major Characters * Eskel - Witcher with a large scar on his face * Lambert - Witcher who has a biting tongue * Leo - Young witcher in training * Triss Merigold - Old friend of Geralt's * Vesemir - Experienced witcher, trains other witchers in Kaer Morhen The premium module "The Price of Neutrality" is set in and around Kaer Morhen. Destinations from here * the Camp * Kaer Morhen valley * Old Mine Maps Image:Map Kaer Morhen Exterior.jpg|Exterior courtyard Image:Map Kaer Morhen Interior Ground Floor.jpg|Ground Floor (1st floor for North Americans) Image:Map Kaer Morhen Interior First Floor.jpg|First Floor (2nd floor for North Americans) Image:Map Kaer Morhen Interior Triss' Room.jpg|Triss' Room Image:Map Kaer Morhen Witcher Laboratory.jpg|Witcher laboratory Image:Map Kaer Morhen valley.jpg|Kaer Morhen valley Category:Places Category:Fortresses Category:Locations in The Witcher computer game Category:Locations in The Price of Neutrality Category:The Witcher Prologue fr:kaer Morhen de:Kaer Morhen Burghof